Lily, você e um anjo em minha vida
by Aleh Evans
Summary: UA No Rio de Janeiro, James e Lily sempre estudaram juntos e sempre se odiaram. Mas depois de um certo tempo, tudo irá mudar. Ela se apaixona por ele e ele por ela, mas existe um ostáculo que mudará tudo, e talvez eles nunca mais voltem a se falar...
1. Chapter 1

_(Lílian)_

Oi meu nome é Lílian Evans tenho 16 anos, sou ruiva tenho lindos olhos verdes, moro com os meus pais e minha "querida" irmã (Petúnia).

Minha família mora no Rio de Janeiro, uma cidade muito populosa e linda, eu estou no segundo ano do ensino médio em Hogworts, uma escola linda, grande, parece até um castelo, ela é uma escola interna e os alunos são mistos.

Eu tenho as melhores amigas do mundo, com as quais estudo e passo a maior parte do meu tempo desde pequenina. Alice, ela e morena de cabelos lisos e é inteligente Natalia também morena, mais seus cabelos são ondulados, e uma das lideres de torcida do time de basquete, Lucy é lira tem olhos azuis, e muito tímida e muito inteligente. A minha vida não e poderia ser melhor, mas tem um babaca, chato, arrogante, que se acha o gostosão e vive me atormentado na escola, estamos no mesmo ano, na mesma sala e hoje venho descobrir que ele e meu novo vizinho.

Tudo isso aconteceu hoje de manhã quando eu estava indo para a casa da minha amiga Natalia, eu estava descendo as escadas do meu prédio quando alguém me puxou, me fazendo parar. Me virei e dei de cara com um moreno de cabelos bagunçados parecendo que tinha acabado de acordar, estava sem camisa mostrando seu lindo corpo sarado por causa do basquete, ele pode ser o garoto mais lindo do universo mesmo assim eu não fico com ele.

--Lily, quanto tempo!

--Não faz muito tempo assim, você me viu ontem na escola.

--Mas para mim faz muito tempo, Lily.

--É, Evans para você, Potter.

--puxa Lily, porque não posso te chamar pelo apelido? Nós se conhecemos há muito tempo e estamos na mesma turma a mais de 11 anos...

--Nós não somos íntimos, Potter.

--Agora somos vizinhos.

Ele me olhou com uma cara que, meu Deus eu pensei que ele fosse me agarrar e me beijar...

--Me dá licença, Potter. Eu tenho mis o que fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo com você.

Ao invés de descer o resto das escadas, eu subi e fui para a minha casa, entrei no meu quarto e peguei o telefone e liguei para minha amiga dizendo que eu não ia mais para a casa dela. Liguei meu computador e fiquei um bom tempo lendo as minhas fic's favoritas, até que mamãe me interrompeu batendo na porta do meu quarto dizendo que tinha um amigo meu querendo conversar comigo.

Pensando que era o Lupin, fui ate a porta e a abri dando de cara com mamãe e o maldito do Potter. Assim que o vi, fechei a porta na cara dele e de mamãe.

--Lílian abra a porta!--Disse mamãe.

--Para que mãe?

--Seu amiguinho quer conversar com você!

Fui lá abri a porta deixando o chato do Potter entrar no meu quarto, voltei para frente do computador e coloquei o som do computador para tocar, mais a música que começou a tocar foi uma das mais românticas e uma das minhas favoritas.

_Se quiser fugir para qualquer lugar que for_

_Não precisa me chamar_

_De tão perto que eu estou_

_Mais seu medo de perde_

_Não te deixa me olhar_

Senti o olhar do Potter sobre mim, mais nem me virei continuei a fazer o que estava fazendo, sem ao menos olhá-lo. Meus pensamentos flutuaram por um momento, eu realmente queria fugir para qualquer lugar bem longe dele, mais sempre que eu tento ele vai atraz... Parece que ele me persegue...

_Esqueça o que passou_

_Que tudo vai mudar;_

_Agora eu posso ser seu anjo_

_Seus desejos sei de cor;_

_Pro bem pro mal_

_(James)_

Eu tenho medo de te perder Lílian que você nem sabe o quanto...

Escutando mais alguns versos da música que Lily colocou para tocar, percebi o quanto eu estava perdido...

Vou tentar conquistá-la de um modo diferente, tentar mostrar o quanto eu mudei, quero te fazer esquecer tudo o que eu fiz com você Lil... Você se tornou meu anjo, meu anjo Ruivo, não sei se faz bem ou se faz mal te amar como te amo...

_Você me tem não vai se sentir só_

_Meu amor_

_Sempre que quiser uma beijo eu vou te dar;_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar_

_Se quiser _

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas me de a mão _

_Deixa eu te levar_

Tenho certeza de que você nunca vai se sentir só porque eu vou estar sempre com você, tenho tanta sede de provar dos seus beijos que chega a me alucinar...

_Eu penso em te tocar _

_Te falar coisas comuns _

_E poder te amar_

_O amor mais incomum_

Arrisquei um olhar para a Lily, ela pareceu esta incomodada, resolvi levantar e ir até ala, quando sentei na cadeira ao lado dela, ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes mais lindos do que nunca, senti uma vontade de beijá-la, mais me controlei e continuei ouvindo a música, eu estava gostando.

_Não deixa o medo te impedir _

_De chegar perto de mim_

_O que aconteceu ontem não vai mais se repetir_

_Me deixa então estar contigo _

_Seus desejos sei de cor _

_Por bem pro mal _

_Você me tem não vai se sentir só _

_Meu amor_

Quero estar contigo Lily, me deixa estar com você para sempre, sem você me sinto só...

_(Lílian)_

Eu estava arriscando a letra da música, e senti mais uma vez que Potter me olhava, mais quando fui ver ele estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha, me fazendo quase perder o controle e beijá-lo.

Ai essa música esta me fazendo ficar maluca, eu beijar o potter impossível, mia não seria tão ruim assim, ele é um gato...

Olhei mais uma vez para ele parando de cantar, queria puxar assunto.

Pois o clima estas ficando uma pouco pesado, percebi que ele olhava para minha escrivaninha, onde tinha umas folhas de fichário com a letra da música que eu tava copiando.

--Pode pegar é a letra da música que ta tocando.

_Se quiser_

_Sempre que quiser um beijo eu vou te dar._

_Eu vou te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar._

_Se quiser;_

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrela me de a mão;_

_Deixa eu te levar;_

O refrão começou a tocar e ele a cantar, onde eu não pude resistir e comecei a cantar junto com ele, cheguei mais perto para acompanhar com a letra.

Olhei para ele como se cantasse para ele, e ele fez o mesmo.

_Me deixa ser real _

_E te ajudar a ser feliz;_

_Por que você quiz_

_Tudo que você quiser_

_Sempre que quiser um beijo eu vou te dar_

_Te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar_

_Sua boca vai..._

Senti uma vontade de beijá-lo, minha boca parecia está ficando seca...

_Se quiser..._

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas me de a mão;_

_Deixa eu te levar;_

Senti, ele pegando na minha mão, não contestei, na realidade eu estava gostando dele esta ali ao meu lado cantando a minha música favorita juntinho comigo de mãos dadas, nem parecemos mais inimigos.

_Sempre que quiser um beijo eu vou te dar;_

_Eu vou te dar_

_Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar;_

_Sua boca vai..._

_Se quiser;_

_Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas me de a mão;_

_Me de a mão _

_Deixa eu te levar(3x )_

Ele chegou mais próximo de mim como se fosse me beijar e começou a cantar a última parte da música só para mim, chegando nas últimas letras levantei, fazendo-o se levantar e ficar de frente para mim, ele pegou na minha mão novamente e eu com a outra mão livre acariciei seu rosto, fazendo com que ficássemos a milímetros uma do outro.

"É Potter acho que você esta conseguindo me conquistar".

--Lílian eu tenho...

Coloquei meus dedos sobre os lábios dele fazendo-o se calar.

--James...

Selei a distancia que ainda nos restava beijando-o.

_(James)_

Eu estava aqui deitado na minha cama nova, lembrando do Beijo... Foi bom demais, parece um sonho, e que sonho... Mais fico aqui pensado e se amanhã voltar a ser como era antes.

Por anos eu tentei arranjar um modo de ficar mais próximo da Lily. É, mas, ela só me acha um arrogante, metido e galinha... Galinha?! Acho que não, mas já fiquei com muitas garotas, uma coisa eu deixo bem claro: EU NUNCA FUI PARA CAMA COM NUNHUMA...

Agora eu fico imaginado o que eu vou fazer amanhã. Devo ir falar com ele?!

_TRIM, TRIM, TRIM..._

--Porra de telefone que não me deixa pensar... Alô!--Atendi com raiva.

--Pontas?!--ouvi a voz do Remus do outro lado.

--Reminho como andas?--perguntei descontraído.

--Péssimo! Você fez a matéria para entrega amanhã?--Ah meu Deus! A matéria esqueci de dizer eu sou o redator do jornal da escola junto com Remus, ele é vamos se dizer que um diretor, já que toma conta de todo o departamento. Eu fico com esportes e ele a matéria principal (a que sai na primeira pagina) também sou o armador do time da escola.

--Pode deixar Reminho que eu cuidei, mais o que te aflige?

--Nada é só isso mesmo, é um alivio saber que você fez a matéria

Porque eu tenho que entrgar amanhã no primeiro tempo.

--Falou o santo monitor...

-- "Sabia que você é a vergonha dos marotos?" --Ele imitou a voz de Sirius quando diz isso a ele, mais e verdade...--Quando é que o Siruis vai para aí?!

--No próximo fim de semana.

--O que a Lily fez quando descobriu que você e o mais novo vizinho dela?!

--Bom no inicio ela arrumou seu famoso escândalo, mas agora...

--Agora?!

--Eu acabei de voltar da casa dela...

--Hum James finalmente conseguiu falar com seu anjo ruivo...

--Nós conversamos bastante, mas não rolou nada--menti, não queria contar para ele antes de saber o que nos vamos fazer amanhã.

--Resolveu seguir os meus conselhos?!

--Remus você que ir para a Bahia?

--Bahia?! Fazer o que lá?!

--Passar o carnaval na casa dos meus pais.

--Vou ver com os meus pais, quem mais vai?

--Eu, você, Sirius, Pedro, Frank, Alice, Lily, Natália e Lucy.

--RSRS. A Lílian concordou com isso?

--Claro, e os pais dela já deixaram...

--Vou falar com os meus pais, falo com você amanhã, não esqueça da matéria.Tchau!

--Tchau até amanhã!--Remus desligou o telefone e eu fui direto para a escrivaninha e pegando meu material comecei a escrever a matéria para o jornal.

_(Lílian)_

Ai meu Deus o que eu fiz?!

Calma Lily, calma, você só está sendo legal com ele depois de todos esses anos... Mas ele é o arrogante do Potter.É mais ele foi super legal comigo hoje.

Ai Lily esquece isso e vai dormi que amanhã você tem aula e não fica legal você sendo monitora faltar por nada, e nem ficar olheiras horrorosas.

Fui ate minha cama, me deitei, mas nada do sono vir. Virei pro lado, virei pro outro...

_Dia seguinte_...

--Lílian acorda!

--Ai mãe me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho.

--Lily acorda você vais se atrasar.

Relutando bastante por não ter conseguido dormi cedo ontem, abri meus olhos e dei de cara com um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e molhados e a minha querida mãezinha.

--James?! O que você esta fazendo aqui?!

--Vim te busca para irmos pra escola.--Ele fale isso assim como tanta naturalidade que ate parece meu namorado, mais ele é "apenas" meu vizinho... Vem cá porque eu disse que ele e "apenas meu vizinho" não quero nada com ele mesmo, ele é o maior galinha da escola... Lindo, jogador de basquete, sarado, AI QUE CORPO!!

LÍLIAN TIRA ISSO DA SUA CABEÇA!

--Lily acorda! Já são 6:30.--ele sentou na minha cama ao meu lado, me fazendo acordar para a realidade, notei que eu tinha feito uma besteira em ter reparado o como ele é lindo.

Levantei e fui até o meu armário, o abri e peguei meu uniforme, senti que estava sendo observada, olhei para traz e vi o James me olhando e então minha ficha caiu, eu estava de camisola, é a minha menor camisola vermelha, se eu me abaixar da para ver até o meu útero, não que eu esteja sem calcinha, é uma maneira de dizer...

Me virei para ele e o encarei... Os olhos dele são um castanho lindo por traz das lentes dos óculos... "Lílian não se entregue assim tão fácil, seja dura menina!".

--O que você esta olhando?--tentei ser dura e ficar séria, mas estava com muita vergonha que acabei ficando vermelha, quase dar cor do meu cabelo.

--Ah?! Nada eu estava...--ele me encarou e ficou mais corado do que eu.--Vamos se arrume logo!

--Sai do meu quarto, por favor!--Cara eu tava ficando muito envergonhada por ele esta me vendo com roupa de dormi que tive de ser grosseira com ele...

_(James)_

Sai do quarto e fui para a sala esperar Lily, me sentei no sofá ainda aéreo, viajando com a visão da garota mais bela que eu já vi...

--James, servido para o café?--Disse o Srº Evans

--Ham?!

--Toma café com nosco?--Repetiu ele notando que eu esta longe.

--Ah não, eu já tomei antes de sair de vir buscar a Lily--Espequei.

--Bom dia Pai!--ela deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e veio até o sofá--James!--e me deu um beijo no rosto também, me assustei com a atitude dela, raramente eu vi a Lily tão calma e carinhosa... Ta ela esta na casa dela, mais comigo?!

Olhei para ela confuso, ela me retribuiu o olhar com um lindo sorriso, e se sentando na mesa para tomar café da manhã.

--Lil querida não demore tomando café se não vocês vão se atrasar--Disse a Srª Evans vindo da cozinha com dois sanduíches e os colocando na grande mesa da sala de jantar.

--James, querido tem certeza que não quer?!--Perguntou a SrªEvans

--Tenho, muito obrigado Srª Evans!

--Mais você esta tão magrinho-- ela fez uma cara preocupada.

--Isso é por causa do basquete mãe, agora imagina o James correndo para fazer uma sesta, gordo em forma de um barriu--Eu não me contive tive que rir por mais sem graça que fosse, mais e que é engraçado ver a Lily fazendo piadas.

Passado algum tempo em que todos, menos eu, estavam comendo a Srª Evans levantou e recolheu os pratos e copos e os levou para a cozinha e mandou a Lílian escovar os destes, ainda bem que eu vim para cá mais cedo, se não estaríamos muito atrasados.

Lily voltou, já com a mochila nas costas, me levantei e coloquei a minha também.

--Vamos?!--Disse ela para mim.

--Vamos--Respondi.

--Tchau mãe, até sábado.--ela se despedida Srª Evans com um abraço.

--Tchau Srª Evans, tenha uma boa semana.--ela também me deu um abraço como fez com a filha.

--James, não precisa me chamar de Srª Evans, me chame apenas de Marta.--Disse ela para mim.

--Ok! Marta.--Descemos a escada em direção ao portão

--Crianças vocês querem uma caro ate a escola?

--Não Pai, muito obrigado, mais nos vamos esperar o ônibus da escola.

--Então tchau crianças--Ele deu uma abraça na filha.

--Tchau pai até sábado.

--Tchau Srº Evans até...--apertei a mão dele e nos saímos em direção do ponto de ônibus. O silêncio já estava ficando constrangedor então eu resolvi puxar assunto.

--Lílian você sabe quando vão ser os testes para o Musical?

--Daqui a quatro semanas, porque você esta a fim de participar?

--Não e só curiosidade.

--Se você quiser as inscrições terminal amanhã.

--Lílian o teste por casal...

--Eu sei.

--Acontece que mesmo que eu fosse fazer eu não tenho par.

--Hum...James o ônibus--ela saiu me puxando para dentro do ônibus, ele esta uma pouco cheio mais tinha dois lugares perto do motorista, eu e Lily sentamos sem olhar para ninguém que estava dento dele, logo em seguida um casal se sentou na nossa frente e virou para traz.

--Bom dia Lílian! Bom dia James!--disseram o casal em uníssono.

--Bom dia Remus, Lucy--disse Lílian toda sorridente.

--Bom dia para vocês!--eu disse.

--James você pode me entregar à matéria?

--Claro, vou pegar--Abri minha mochila e peguei a pasta das matérias é a entreguei para o Remus, ele pegou e leu.

--Nossa James você e rápido, como você consegui fazer a matéria toda ontem à noite, não adianta mentir eu sei que você tinha esquecido de fazer, e se eu ligado você não faria.

Fiquei sem graça ao lado da Lily quando Remus me entregou...

--Fiquei sabendo que agora vocês são vizinhos é verdade?--Perguntou Lucy

--Sim--respondeu Lily--James você já falou com eles sobre a viagem?

--Ainda não eu vou falar com todo mundo junto lá na escola...--respondi

--Que viagem?! Lily você esta bem?!--Perguntou lucy

--Sobre a viagem eu já disse vou falar vamos conversar sobre isso com todo mundo na escola.

--To por que?!--respondeu Lily com outra pergunta

--E porque é estranho ver você e o James se dando tão bem.

--Lílian me encarou de forma que parecia esta pedindo a minha ajuda, então tomei a palavra.

--A e que ontem a nos conversamos e resolvemos da uma trégua na guerra e se conhecer melhor--pisquei para ela, que me deu um sorriso em troca.

--Mais não pense que venceu a guerra em...--retrucou ela em meio de um sorriso.

--Aehh, vamos ver quem vence essa...--comecei a fazer cosquinha nela que começou a rir me pedindo para parar, nossos amigos também riram bastante e nem reparamos quando o ônibus parou e Natalia entrou e foi se sentar no banco vazio atráz da gente e dando bom dia a todos.

_(Lílian)_

--Que alegria, nossa eu devo ta sonhando, James e Lílian não estão brigando...

Fiquei sem graça com o comentário da Nati, será que ele estão notando?!

--Ela resolveu da uma trégua para o nosso amigo aqui--Explicou Lucy, e James foi ficando cada vez mais corado, tão fofo que me deu vontade de beijá-lo.

A minha sorte foi que nós já estávamos parando na garagem da escola, descemos e fomos para o dormitório feminino, tirei as roupas que estavam dentro da minha mochila e as coloquei no meu "armário", eu Nati Lucy e Alicie dividimos o mesmo dormitório e peguei meu material das aulas da manhã e vi que nesse 1º tempo nós tenhamos tempo vago.

--Lílian, nos precisamos conversar--Disse Natalia olhando para as meninas q cada uma foi se sentando em sua cama.

--Sobre?!--Perguntei

--James--Respondeu Lucy--Queremos saber exatamente os motivos desse "trégua".

Não tive outro jeito a não ser contar tudo o que aconteceu para elas, contei tudinho mesmo ate a parte do beijo que EU dei nele.

--Então?! A nossa monitora esquentadinha: Lílian Evans esta deixando o lindo, charmoso, corajoso, gostoso James Potter derrubar as barreiras de seu coração ?!--Disse nati me olhando como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia que deveria esta fazendo, olhei para ela e me levantei da cama e fui em direção à porta, quando sai do quarto a escutei dizendo--Se ofendeu Lily?! Mais vai dizer que não e verdade, vai nos diga que não esta se apaixonando pelo James?!

Aquilo me deu muita raiva então desci as escada sem olhar para onde estava indo em direção a porta, de saída e entrada da sala que da para os dormitorios,. Mais quando ia abrir a porta alguém me segurou, me fazendo parar, me virei e dei de cara com o James, era tudo que eu não queria nesse momento, encontrar com ele, sabe eu tinha que sair espairecer um pouco...

--Lily, as meninas já estão descendo?! Precisamos conversar com eles sobre a viagem--disse ele

--Que susto! Olhei para ele e dei um sorrisinho, o que fez ele corar levemente--acho que estão, nós tivemos uma pequena discussão lá encima e é por isso que eu estava saindo, para espairecer um pouco.

--não fique triste logo vocês voltam a se falar.

--Mais não é por isso que eu estava chateada.--Respondi

--Então é por que Lil?!--Ele me perguntou

--Nada muito importante...

--a me conta, se não fosse importante não te deixaria chateada, talvez eu possa ajudar.--disse ele

Ajudar se ele que é o causador do problema que ajudar?! A em que todos desconfiem realmente que eu to ficando afim dele?!

--Mais eu acho que não.

--Se você não contar nunca poderemos saber...--retrucou ele, parecia esta bem curioso para saber o que eu ia dizer.

--E que ela estão teimando que eu estou gostando de uma pessoa que eu só considero meu amigo...--E talvez elas tenham razão...(pensei)

_(James)_

Arrrgggggg!! QUEM É ESSE IFELIZ??

EU VOU MATAR ELE...

--Lily já pensou que elas podem estar certas?!

--Olá crianças!--Disse Sirius e se sentou ao lado da Lil, juntamente com Remus, Pedro e Frank.--E ai sobre o que vocês estão brigando?!--lily me olhou e se levantou...

--Vou chamar as meninas, já volto. James depois terminamos a conversa...--e ela subiu para o dormitório feminino.

--O que deu nela?!--Perguntou Sirius--Vocês estavam aqui e eu não escutei nenhum berro, e ela ainda disse que vai voltar e depois termina a conversa com você... A Lily esta bem?!--Ele olhou para o Remus pedindo que o sabe tudo o respondesse.

--Se você não sabe não será eu quem vá lhe dizer.--respondeu Remus para Sirius, e o mesmo se levantou esse sentou de frente para mim--James o que você queria dizer sobre a "viagem"?!

--Calma Remus, espere as meninas que eu falo tudo de uma vez só.--ouvimos um barulho vindo da escada e vimos que as meninas estão descendo sussurrando uma com as outras, e a Lil ficou mais vermelha do que seus cabelos.--Ai vem elas--Disse.

A lily se sentou do meu lado, as meninas ainda estavam rindo então eu pedi quer ficassem em silêncio. Olhei para a Lily e pedi para que ela começasse.

--Bom ontem eu e o James conversamos e ele nos chamou para passar o carnaval na Bahia na casa dos pais dele.—Ela disse calma, mas eu vi que estava um pouco nervosa, pois sabia que alguém, ou melhor, Sirius Black ira fazer um questionário, então resolvi tomar a palavra.

--E então todos concordam?!

--Claro!—Disseram os meninos, por não termos escutados as meninas as olhamos esperando respostas.

--Avião, ônibus ou carro?!—foi só o que elas disseram.

--Avião e lógico—Respondi, no que todos gritamos:- -BAHIA AI VOMOS NÓIS!?

Daí todos nos começamos a conversar sobre a nossa viagem, ainda faltava um bom tempo para a mudança de aula, Lil já tinha se acalmado e ai veio à pergunta!

--Lílian que bicho te mordeu?!—ouvi Sirius pergunta

--Hum?! Sirius nenhum bicho me mordeu, porque?!

--Você falando sivilisadamente com o Pontas e vamos viajar juntos...—Vi que a Lily ficou nervosa então resolvi falar por ela continuando a mentira que começamos no ônibus.

--Ontem nos conversamos e resolvemos da uma trégua e nos conhecer melhor.

As meninas se entreolharam e riam inclusive a Lily. Nos conversamos te que o sinal tocou e nos fomos para a aula de química...

(_Lílian)_

Entramos na sala de química e as carteiras estavam separadas em duplas e em cada tinha o nome das duplas e pelo que eu pude notar estava em ordem de chamada, o que ocasionou eu e o James sentarmos juntos.

A aula começou bem e foi assim até o final mais eu realmente não sei o que o professor Horacio deu, pois foi impossível com o James ao meu lado, tudo começou quando Sirius mandou um bilhete para o James:

(Lílianeu: _Itálico __Lílian__, _James: **negrito**** James****,** Sirius: sublinhado Sirius, Natália: _itálico sublinhado __Natalia_, Remus:** negrito sublinhado ****Remus****)**

James eu quero detalhes de como e a nossa nova casa... E de tudo que aconteceu entre você e ruivinha.

**Almofadas, Almofadas, a casa não e nossa e sim MINHA e não vou contar os detalhes de nada que aconteceu entre eu e a Lílian, pois não há NADA para te contar, Fadinhas.**

Almofada?! Fadinha?! Cara por onde tu tens andado?! Ta ficando meio... Mais a casa e nossa sim mano, não esqueça que agora vamos morar juntos... E sobre você e a ruivinha a algo sim que vocês não querem conter... Ninguém fica amigo de ninguém assim de uma hora pra outra... E pode desembuchando logo Pontitas...

**Almofadinhas meu lindo entre eu e a Lílian não a nada além de amizade, nós resolvemos da uma trégua. E né, infelizmente vou ter você na minha casa todos os dias...**

_Vocês são loucos se o professor pegar esse papel vocês estão fritos...Detenção por uma semana, ou mais..._

_Almofadas?! Fadinhas?! Pontitas?! Amofadinhas?! Que apelidos são esses que boiolice de vocês?!_

_E Sirius não me chame de ruivinha._

Viu né Pontas ate a Lil acha esses apelidos que você me chama bem aviadado, e Pontas "meu lindo" que brega... sei vocu fingi que acredito em vocês e também estou ansioso para ir para a nosso casa nova...

Lílian, é nos somos loucos mais pode deixar que o seu namoradinho e eu não vamos pegar uma detenção, e outra se fomos você vai junto, pois também esta na conversa.

Pode deixar Lil eu não vou mais te chamar ruivinha, esqueci que só o Pontas qie pode né?

**Cara, Sirius você e muito chato, estou me perguntando como que eu ainda consigo ser seu amigo?**

_Eu que me pergunto como que eu consigo agüentar VOCÊS..._

**Lílian eu concordo com você como e que eu consegui agüentar essas pragas por 12 anos****.**

_Nossa como vocês são dramáticos, já pensaram em fazer uma novela? A Lílian e o James estariam fazendo o maior sucesso..._

E eu sertia o ator mais lindo dessa novela, com quem eu ficaria? Com você Nati? Aceita ser o meu par romântico do cara méis lindo desse mundo?

_O ego maior que o mundo, você conhece a palavra NUNCA? Se não passe a conhecer de agora em diante pois eu nunca acetaria sair com o cara mais galinha que já existe nesse mundo._

**Ai toma Sirius!!**

**Gostei Nati você esta de parabéns, calou o Sirius com poucas palavras...**

_Obrigado James_

Obrigado Pontas agora ela vai ficar se sentido...

_Não vou não, não sou você._

**E agora o que eu faço para calar a boca de vocês?**

_Ih! Remus, da Nati vai ser difícil, uma vez que Sirius Black a provocou só se cala quando ela da uma beijo nel._

Remus Aluado Lupim não se meta...

_E isso vale para a certinha da Evans..._

_Por que deveria?_

_Ah já sei você quer um beijo do Black e na sala aula você não pode dá... e além de estarem em mesas separadas..._

**Lílian cuidado!!**

_Lílian aproveita que você esta do lado do James e presta a atenção somente no seu amado, já que você falou em beijo porque não relembram os beijos roubados, aproveita que ele esta do seu ladinho..._

**Ou, ou, me deixa fora dessa briga.**

_Cala essa boca Natalia_

_Calar porque? Só por que eu to falando a verdade?_

_Não e para não aumentar o ego de mais alguém..._

**Lil se esta falando de mim, você pode deixar que eu não vou ficar dizendo que sou perfeito, lindo... e outras coisas mais, porque sei que não sou, ninguém é.**

Mais eu sou...

_Lá vai o egocêntrico_

**Lil eu acho que agora o arrogante, galinha, metido que se acha o Maximo não sou eu.**

_E né, acho que seu amiguinho tomou seu lugar..._

Não sou egocêntrico e nem tomei seu lugar Pontas , só sou melhor e mais bonito que você.

_Miais galinha, safado, burro, arrogamte, egocêntrico, metido, e muito mais..._

**Ih ! Começou de novo a seção Natalia X Sirius...**

TRIMMMMM!!

Levei um susto quando o sinal tocou avisando o termino da aula.

1 semana depois

_(Lílian)_

--Lil! Acorde!—Acordei com Natalia me balançando.—Anda lil. Levanta, se arruma, você sabe que eu não quero perder essa viagem.

Olhei da Nati para o relógio em cima da minha escrivaninha que marcava 4:07 da manhã; do relógio olhei novamente par a Nati e depois para a janela, vi TUDO ESCURO lá fora. Para que ela estava me acordando aquela hora da manhã?! Ou melhor, da MADRUGADA?? Se nos só vamos pergao o avião as 2h da tarde??

--Natália McLiver, para que vocês esta me acordando as 4:07 da MANHÃ, se nos só vamos pegar aquele maldito avião as 2 horas da TARDE??

--Bom 1º Você não arrumou a sua mala; 2º não quero esquecer nada; 3º que nós temos que sair cedo para comprar um biquíni novo para você, além de umas roupinhas maneiras é claro; 4º Nos precisamos chegar no aeroporto ao 12 horas, por causa desse caos aéreo. Anda, levanta e vai tomar um banho, que eu sei que você demora umas horinhas lá dentro.

--Hum!? Nati, em que loja nos vamos às 5 horas da MANHÂ?!

--Hum!? –ela riu—Na da minha mãe...

Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro, tirei minha roupa e entrei no chuveiro, pensando em como a minha amiga Natalia e maluca, sinceramente não sei por que ela que comprar um biquíni novo para mim e roupas maneiras, sendo que roupa no meu guarda-roupa e o que não falta, não sei nem onde vou colocar tanta coisa.

Saí, me vesti e deixei o banheiro em direção ao meu quarto, foi quando percebi que não a Nati mais também Alice e Lucy estavam já de pé vestidas, nossas malas estavam em cima das cama que minha mãe tinha preparado para elas.

--Bom dia meninas!?

--Dia Lil—disseram as duas em uníssono.

--Vamos meninas, minha mãe espera pela gente.—Disse Nati

todas nos se entreolhamos e confirmamos com a cabeça, saímos do meu quarto, Minha mãe já nos esperava na porta, Virei para Alice e Lucy e perguntei onde iríamos .

--Não sei Lil. Ela não nos disse nado só nos acordou cedo. Sua mãe não sabe aonde vamos?—Disse Lucy

Cheguei perto da minha mãe e perguntei:

--Mãe onde nós vamos a essa hora da manhã, todas as lojas estão fechadas...

--Loja?! Não minha filha nós vamos na casa da Mery ela vende roupa e disse que tinha umas roupinhas legais que era para vocês verem, mais ela vai viajar hoje as 8 horas para São Paulo para pegar mais para o estoque. E vocês está precisando de um biquíni, Lucy disse que esta sem Short e Alice sem sandálias. Então eu conversei com Mery e Nati para irmos lá ante da viagem para comprarmos algumas coisinhas.

Chegamos na casa da Nati devia ser 5 para as 6 da manhã, a mãe dela já estava nos esperando. Entramos e ela mostou todos os biquínis, roupas e sandálias. Eu lógico escolhi o biquíni verde por causa dos meus olhos e meu cabelo ruivo, umas cinco blusinhas, uma de cada cor, branca, azul, lilás, rosa e verde, muito fofas, e 3 bermudas que combinavam com as blusas, uma havaiana branca e 3 sandálias de salto fino, branca, marrom e preta.

Voltamos para casa devia ser umas 7:30 da manhã, arrumamos nossas malas e eu e Alice voltamos a dormi, enquanto Mamãe preparava o almoço e Lucy com Nati mexiam no meu computador.

_(James)_

9:30 da manhã

--James Acorda!? Anda meu filho acorda!?

--A lil me deixa dormi mais um pouquinho, vai?!

--Anda James acorda!? Hum?! Lil quem é Lil?! Sua namoradinha?!

--Hum...—Alguém puxar as minhas cobertas—Hum...Lil me deixa dormi...—Abri meus olhos de vagar e vi a minha mãe segurando minhas cobertas. –-Mamãe?!—Corei...—Mamãe o que a senhora ta fazendo aqui?!

--Vim acordar vocês crianças, nós vamos viajar hoje se esqueceram?! Andem, levantem e vão arrumar as malas que Remus e Pedro Já vão chegar, já são 9:35 (AM), andem meninos...—Mamãe foi ate a porta e olhou novamente para traz, pensei que ela tivesse esquecido de nos dar mais algumas ordems, mais me enganei o que ela perguntou foi pior...—James Você não me respondeu, quem é Lil, ela e sua namoradinha?!—Olhei para o Sirius e respondi.

--Não mãe a Lil não e minha namorada...-mais antes de terminar de explicar fui interrompido.

--Lílian não é namorada, mais bem que ele gostaria que ela fosse, são 12 anos de convivência e foras...

--Obrigada Sirius!!--falei irritado ele não precisava dizer isso...

--A Lílian e essa menina aqui de cima que estuda com vocês que vai viajar com nosco?!

--Sim mamãe e ela mesma. –disse Sirius

--Ela e uma fofura, espero que isso termine em namoro, quem sabe nessa viagem não acontece algo?!

--Vamos sonhando mamãe...—falei sonhador

--Espero que ele não vá parar no hospital ou coisa pior—Disse Sirius

--Porque Sirius?!—Mamãe perguntou com uma cara espantada, mais quando eu olhei para ele, ele fingiu esta brincado e disse:

--Você sabe como o James e louco...—Ainda deixou aquele Q de diversão, que fez com que mamãe risse.

--Anda meninos vão arrumar as malas porque 10:30, 11:00 nos vamos almoçar para esta ao 12:00 no aeroporto.

--OK!! Mamãe.—dissemos juntos.

Abri meu guarda-roupa e fui escolhendo as roupas que ia levar, abri uma das gavetas e peguei as roupas de banho, que sunga eu levo?! Verde?! Vermelha?! Preta ou Branca?! Ou levo todas?!

Olhei para Sirius que tentava fechar a mala em vão, pois assim que consegui que conseguia a mala abria de novo, comecei a rir da cara dele...

--Tá rindo do que Pontitas?!—Ele parou catando as roupas que voaram de sua mala, e me olhando.

--Se você dobrar as roupas elas podem caber dentro da mala e você poderá fechá-la.

--Quem te ensinou isso James?! Você nunca dobra as suas roupas!?

--Temos que mudar o nosso habito sabendo que vamos ter cinco mulheres em casa...

--A ta, a questão Lílian subiu de mais na sua cabeça James?!

--Não Sirius... Eu...Só quero...Você sabe, passar uma boa impressão. Eh mais qual das quatro eu levo?! --Mostrei as sungas para ele, pedindo uma opinião. Mais fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta, só podia ser o Remus e o Pedro, Ai meu Deus!? As meninas... Entrei em pânico ao pensar isso e joguei as quatro sungas na mala.

--Entra—Disse fechando a minha mala e indo ajudar Sirius com a dele, a porta abriu e por ela entrou um Remus sorridente arrastando sua mala e um Pedro com a mala e uma rosquinha na mão tentando passar pela porta—Remus Pedro que bom que vocês chegaram eu estava aqui pedindo uma ajuda para o Sirius sobre um plano para...

--Ai por que eu concordei em vir nessa viagem?! Nos vamos ter no carnaval inteiro James X Lílian e Sirius X Natalia...

--Ah! Reminho eu prometo não brigar com a Lil, eu só quero conquistá-la.

--James esse seus planos nunca dão certo, você sabe muito bem disso, deixa acontecer, se ela quiser vai rolar...—disse Remus.

--É James e melhor você seguir o que o Remus esta falando, seus planos nunca dão certo.—Concordou Sirius.

--Ta bom eu não vou fazer nada, vou deixar rolar...Gente cadê o Frank?!

--Ele me ligou dizendo que tava vindo para cá. Mais eu que pergunto onde estão as meninas?!—Perguntou Remus.

--Na casa da Lil, daqui a pouco elas vêm para almoçar para irmos pro aeroporto.

_(Lílian)_

Mamãe nos acordou para almoçarmos e irmos para o aeroporto. Eu e Alice levantamos e nos arrumamos. Eu vesti uma roupa confortável, pois sei que vamos passar umas boas horas no aeroporto.

Meu pai já tinha levado para o carro nossas malas, quando Mamãe entrou no quarto para avisar que íamos almoçar na casa do James, Alice já tinha ido para lá, mas mamãe continuou no quarto comigo, ela sentou na minha cama e me olhou pelo espelho e perguntou:

--Você gosta dele não é filha?!

--De quem você esta falando mãe?!

--Do James—Sai da frente do espelho e me virei para ela.

--Não mãe ele é só meu amigo.

--Tem certeza minha filha?! De uns tempos para cá você anda bem diferente, mais alegre, se arrumando mais, fala sempre dele e com ele sempre ao seu lado...

--Mãe de uns tempos para cá, ele vem sendo um dos meus melhores amigos, eu o achava arrogante, metido e outras coisas mais, é agora eu sei lá... Mãe mais porque você ta me fazendo essa pergunta?!

--Porque ele te ama minha filha, não faça o "seu amigo" sofrer—ela se levantou e sai do meu quarto me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Fui até minha escrivaninha e abri uma das gavetas e peguei um álbum bem gordo com fotos antigas e novas dos meus amigos e da turma. A 1ª foto do álbum estavam eu, James, Sirius e Natalia na 1ª serie brigando pelo lugar na gente da professora, e foi a própria que tirou essa foto e me deu um tempo atraz, folhei mais o álbum e encontrei uma foto de quando estávamos na 5ª serie e fomos a um parque aquático e o James me empurrou na psina mas funda e eu não sabia nadar, mais quando ele viu que eu estava me afogando chamou o salva vidas, naquele mesmo ano comecei a faze natação. Folhei mais uma vez e encontrei uma que tiramos na semana passada depois do jogo de basquete, estávamos todos juntos eu James um ao lado do outro, Sirius ao lado do James depois Remus e Natalia ao meu lado Frank e Alice abraçados ao lado de Natalia, lucy e Pedro ao lado do Remus. Passei mais uma folha do álbum e tinha uma que também foi tirada nesse mesmo dia, mais só que na festa na nossa sala e nessa estava eu e o James abraçado sorridentes.

Pensando bem de uns tempos para cá eu e o James andamos mais grudado e as vezes quando estamos sozinhos e o assunto acaba, acabamos nos beijando, se for para acontecer alguma coisa a mas do que essas simples ficadas vou deixar rolar, se eu tiver realmente gostando dele não vou omitir nada e vou deixar as coisas acontecerem...

Levantei ainda com aquela foto na mão, peguei a bolsa que ia levar na mão com meu celular, a carteira e algumas maquiagens, pente, escova e escova de dente, abri e coloquei a foto lá dentro em uma compartimento secreto, olhei para os lados para ver se não estava esquecendo de nada, sai do meu quarto e fui apara a cozinha e vi que todos já tinham descido para a casa do James. Sai e tranquei a porta com a minha chave e fui me juntar aos outros, cheguei lá e toquei a campainha, quem me atendeu foi a minha própria mãe...

--Até que fim! Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, já estava indo lá em cima...

--A não só estava vendo se tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

--Vai lá ta todo mundo no quarto do James, eles estão jogando alguma coisa, vais lá...—Disse a Srª Potter.

Entrei no corredor e segui até o quarto dele, bati na porta e entrei, todos olharam para mim e James estava com a cabeça abaixada, percebi que ele estava muito vermelho, alguma coisa tinha acontecido, resolvi perguntar quem era o jogo e sirius me respondeu:

--Verdade ou conseqüência— Então eu perguntei se eu poderia jogar e Sirius me respondeu novamente –Na Próxima rodada Lil, só espera o James responder.—Me ajeitei na roda entre o James e Natalia, todo olharam para o James e Nati resolveu fazer a pergunta novamente para que eu pudesse saber que perguntava para quem.

--Verdade foi a única opção que sobrou, então é verdade que você gosta da Lílian?! –James ficou mais vermelho ainda e abaixou mais a cabeça para esconder a vergonha, principalmente da agora que eu estava ali ao lado dele...

--Sim—Foi a única coisa que eu escutei antes dele se levantar e sai correndo, olhei para todos os meus amigos e Remus falou:

--Eu vou lá atraz dele.

--Não, não deixa que eu vou—Disse já fechando a porta fui na sala, no quarto da mãe dele, na cozinha, na área de serviço e nada, o único lugar da casa que faltava era o banheiro, ou ele sai de casa. Mais justo Hoje?! Tentei abri a porta estava trancada...

--Quem é?!

--James?! Sou eu Lílian.

--Vai embora!!

--James?! Por favor abre essa porta eu quero falar com você.

--Já disse me deixa sozinho!!

--Não adianta eu não vou sai daqui—falei malcriada.

--então fique ai—ele me respondeu no mesmo tom.

Sentei no chão enquanto esperava ele se decidi se me escutava ou não, não sei realmente o que dizer para ele, pois de certa forma ele disse que me ama ou pelo menos gosta de mim, mais do que como amiga.

--James?!—tentei novamente—precisamos conversar, abre essa porta...Por favor!?

--Para que?!—ele perguntou--Para você me da outro fora ou dizer que nunca iríamos dar certo?!

--Não James. Deixa de ser criança e abra essa porta...

Eu que estava encostada na porta cai para traz quando ele abriu a porta, se o assunto não fosse serio eu esta ria nesse momento caindo na gargalhada, e sei que o James também pois ele não deixa passar uma...

--Satisfeita?!—ele me perguntou. Olhei para cara dele sem saber o que dizer.

--James?!—Me levantei ainda olhando para ele—Eu sei...mais eu quero um tempo para pensar... Eu não sei o que eu quero...

--UM TEMPO?! Mais tempo para que ?!—Ele deu três passos para frente e eu me assuntei com a atitude dele, ele fechou a porta , dei dois passos para traz e encontrei o apoio da parede—Para que mais tempo—Ele falou com a voz mais suava—Lílian eu te amo!?—dando mais uma passo para frente e ficando a milímetro de mim, meu coração acelerou, minha respiração estava ficando pesada, ai eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, realmente não sei...—Lily!?


	2. Chapter 2

(James)

_(James)_

Fiz de tudo para não sentar ao lado dela, mais quando compramos as passagens _ela_ escolheu nossos lugares, e agora eu estou aqui que nem uma idiota olhando as nuvens e ela dormindo no banco ao lado, sabe olhando ela dormindo que nem um anjinho, toda a minha raiva passou... Continuei olhando para ela e "sonhando" como tudo poderia ser diferente se ela me correspondesse...

--James?! James?!—Como eu estava aéreo, não vi que ela tinha acordado. –Há quanto tempo eu dormi?!

--Não sei, acho que 1h e meia...

--James você esta bem?!

--Sim, porque?!

--Você esta pálido, comeu alguma coisa?!

--Não, ainda não, estou meio enjoado...

--E melhor você comer alguma coisa.—Ela abriu a bolsa de mão e pegou um pacote de biscoito e junto veio uma foto que caiu no chão e eu me abaixei para pegar...

--Aeromoça, você poderia pegar um copo de água para mim, por favor.—Escutei ela dizer a aeromoça... Me levantei com a foto na mão e continuei a admirá-la e só uma pergunta veio a minha cabeça: Por que ela trouxe essa foto?! Ela olhou para mim e vendo a foto em minhas mãos ficou assustada, mais disse calmamente:

--Onde você pegou essa foto?!

--Caiu no chão quando você pegou o biscoito.

--Pode me devolver?!—Entreguei a ela, e ela me passou o biscoito—Obrigada, agora coma.

--Senhorita sua água.

--Obrigada.—Lílian agradeceu a aeromoça e me deu a água—depois que você comer os biscoitos tome isso é para enjôo.

--Obrigada Lil!—Sorri para ela que retribuiu com um beijo na minha bochecha.

--Você tem sido o meu melhor amigo, me desculpe se no passado eu te tratei mal.

--Que isso, era eu quem te chateava, te chamando para sair, não me contentava com uma fora...

--Me desculpe por hoje...

--Já tinha me esquecido que estava chateado com você.—Dei um beijo no alto da cabeça dela e a abracei.

Quando acordei Lílian ainda dormia em meus braços como um anjo, o piloto já estava anunciando a nossa aterrissagem. NOSSAAA!! Nos dormimos 1h e meia. Olhei para Lílian em meus braços que ainda dormia profundamente, acariciei seus cabelos lisos, seu rosto macio, e nada dela acordar, o único jeito era eu chamá-la:

--Lil?! Acorda, nos já aterrissamos –Ela meio sonolenta levantou a cabeça.

--Que?! Já chegamos?!—Perguntou ela ainda com sono.

--O avião já aterrissou...

Descemos do avião e entramos na Vam da empresa do meu pai, ele e dono de uma empresa de Telemarketing tendo varias filiais em todos os estados do Brasil, mesmo com todo esse dinheiro que meu pai recebe, nos gostamos de viver na simplicidade. A casa não e tão longe do aeroporto de Salvador, chegamos lá devia ser umas 5 horas, dedes a ampliação que eu não venho aqui.

Entramos em casa estava tudo tão diferente desde a última vez que estive aqui.

Meu pai separou um quarto para cada duas pessoas e todos suítes. Ficou assim:

1º andar:

Quarto 1 Meus pais.

Quarto 2 Lílian e Natália.

Quarto 3 Eu e Sirius.

HEHEEEEEE! Fiquei no quarto de frente para o da Lil!!

Fim do corredor:

Entrada

Sala de estar

Sala de jantar

Cozinha

Saída dos fundos

Piscina

2º Andar:

Quarto 1 Vovó e Vovô.

Quarto 2 Remus, Frank e Pedro.

Quarto 3 Alice e Lucy.

Quarto 4 vazio.

Quarto 5 vazio.

Banheiro 1 final do corredor à direita.

Banheiro 2 final do corredor à esquerda.

3º Andar:

Biblioteca

Escritório do Papai

Quarto de bagulho

Papai fez uma lista para ele e para gente, só para saber onde cada um ia ficar e saber onde cada coisa fica.

Estou felizzzzzz!! Papai me colocou no quarto de frente para o da Lil.

Sirius e eu fomos para o nosso quarto para desfazer as malas quando Nati entrou para falar, ou melhor para brigar com Sirius.

--Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara para você cachorrinho.

--Bom eu vou deixar os pombinhos discutir a relação sozinhos...

--James?!—Olhei para traz antes de abrir a porta—Não me deixe aqui sozinho com essa maluca.— ele fez aquela cara de cachorro abandonado que é hilária.—Tá rindo do que?!

--Da sua cara de cachorro abando nado.HAHAHAHA...—me virei para Nati—A Lil esta no quarto?

--Sim ela esta desfazendo a mala.

--Obrigado Nati...

--Acho que vamos ter uma sessão James X Lílian, no quarto da frente...—Ouvi Sirius dizer para me provocar...

HAHAHA, muito engraçado até parece que eu e a Lil somo um casal de namorados, ou que brigamos sempre, somos apenas amigos, bem que eu gostaria que fossemos mais que amigos...

TOQUE, TOQUE... Bati duas vezes na porta do quarto.

_(Lílian)_

--Entra!

--Licença, como você está?! Precisa de alguma coisa?!

--Entra James, eu to bem, não eu não to precisando de nada, ao contrario esta sobrando, sua casa e ótima...

--Não gosto muito... Todas vez que vim aqui eu me perdi pela casa... A primeira vez que vim aqui eu tinha 5 anos, me perdi no segundo andar, é tudo igual lá em cima, minha mãe só me encontrou porque comecei a gritar por socorro.

--Nossa! Hum... a quanto tempo você não vem aqui?!

--Só vim aqui duas vezes, essa e a terceira, a 1ª com 5 anos a 2ª com 10 anos e agora com 15.

--15 anos?!

--Só ate março...

--Pirralho... Agora mudando de assunto o que vamos fazer essa noite?!—perguntei

--Essa noite nada...

--E amanha?!

--E melhor ver junto com o pessoal amanhã o que cada um que fazer...—ele me respondeu—Mais se fomos sair meus pais vão ter que ir junto...—ele disse desanimado e fazendo uma cara de que não estava gostando nada dessa história.

Ouvimos um grito, levantamos da cama assustados e fomos ver o que tinha acontecido, o grito vinha do quanto que o James dividia com o Sirius. Entramos no quarto a tempo de ver Nati batendo no Sirius pra valer.

--Dizem que em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher... Mais acho que se a gente não se meter ela vai acabar matando ele...—disse James para mim.

--Então vamos logo, porque eu não quero perder o meu carnaval para ir a um enterro. --Logo Sirius percebeu a nossa presença e gritou:

--Alguém tira essa maluca de cima de mim.—Gritou ele.

Puxei Natália para trás, em quanto James entrava entre os dois.

--Me solta Lily, me solta... Me deixe acabar com a raça desse cachorro.

--O que foi que aconteceu?!—Perguntei querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

--Esse cachorro Filho da Mãe, fez propostas indecentes para mim.—respondeu Nati.

--Sirius!—James o chamou.

--A única coisa que eu disse foi que ao invés de brigarmos sempre ela aceitasse ser minha namorada, ai ela gritou e começou a me bater...

--Nati isso não foi uma proposta indecente, ele só queria acabar com a briga...—Falei, acho que não adiantou nada, ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

--Sirius da próxima vez não faça isso...—ouvi James dizer e olhei para trás e vi Sirius falar alguma coisa baixo só para o James escutar. Ele riu e se virou para mim.

--Vamos da uma volta lá fora?!

--Claro! Vamos.

_(James)_

--Mulheres, são todas iguais.—Disse Sirius.

Me virei para Lílian e perguntei :

--Vamos dar uma volta lá fora?!

--Claro! Vamos.—Saímos deixando Sirius sozinho no quarto.

Nos dirigimos a saída dos fundos, em direção à piscina.

--Nossa! Sua casa e mesmo muito grande.—Disse ela ao meu lado.

--Eu acho que o Remus, Lucy e Alice já estão na piscina. Você esta de biquíni?!

--É claro!—ela respondeu, mais parou bruscamente de andar, olhei para ela e já estava para perguntar quando ela disse:

--Pensei que iríamos ficar sozinhos aqui fora...

--Porque?! Você nunca fica sozinha comigo.

--Quero conversar com você.

--Sobre?!—Perguntei, pois já estava ficando curioso e esperançoso.

--Vem—Ela me puxou novamente em direção a casa e em quanto ela me puxa topamos em Natália que estava indo na direção contraria a nossa.

--Que pressa e essa Lil?! HUM!! Vocês dois sozinhos!! Juízo crianças...—ela continuou seu caminho.

--Lil, para onde você tá me levando?!

--Bom... Meu quarto esta vazio agora...—ela me respondeu.

Meu coração começou a acelerar, o que será que ela quer falar comigo?! O que e tão importante?! Tá qualquer coisa relacionada a ela e importante...

Nós entramos no quarto e ela fechou a porta.

--Sabe James muita coisa aconteceu nessas duas semanas entre nós dois que estão me deixando confusa... Até duas semanas atrás nós éramos inimigos e hoje amigos íntimos, aconteceu tudo tão rápido que...

--Lílian você não esta querendo acabar com a nossa "amizade" esta?!—perguntei.

--Não, porque isso não e amizade...—olhei para ela e vi lagrimas em seus olhos, cheguei mais perto dela e perguntei:

--Se não é amizade é o que?!—Mais lagrimas saíram de sue olhos, cheguei um pouco mais perto e coloquei minha mão no seu rosto e sequei uma lagrima que escorria.—Não importa o que você vai dizer, mais uma coisa eu te peço não acabe com o pouco de aproximação que tivemos nessas duas semanas.—Olhei para os olhos dela, é tão verde, que me deixou tonto...—Eu não gosto de te ver chorar, me deixa triste.—dessa vez ela se aproximou de mim. E me abraçou.—Sempre me senti mal quando brigávamos e eu te fazia chorar...—me senti mais triste por ver ela daquele jeito tão frágil.

Sentamos na cama dela, acariciei seu cabelo, ela ainda chorava, parece que agora intensificou mais, então parei de mexer em seu cabelo.

--Lil e melhor você descansar um pouco...—Disse e ela se deitou na cama ainda abraçada comigo o que me forçou a deitar do lado dela—Ta mais calma agora?!—perguntei olhando para ela nos olhos.

--Um pouco...Fica aqui comigo!—pediu ela, eu sorri e respondi:

--Pode deixar vou ficar do seu lado sempre que você precisar...

--Obrigado.—ela me agradeceu com um sorriso, aquele sorriso que eu gosto, aquele sorriso que eu amo apareceu me deixando um pouco mais feliz.

Fiquei deitado do lado dela acariciando seus cabelos, até que percebi que ela tinha dormido em meus braços, olhei no relógio e ele mostrava que já eram sete horas da noite, continuei acariciando seus cabelos até que Nati entrou no quarto para chamar a Lil para jantar, então eu levantei e dei um beijo no alto da sua cabeça.

--Boa noite, meu anjo.—Disse ainda acariciando seus cabelos e sai do quarto junto com Nati para jantar...

_(Lílian)_

Sabe eu acho que nem o James nem o Sirius regulam muito bem da cabeça... Sabe porque?! Não?! São 3:30 da madrugada e os dois estão fazendo uma serenata... Eu e Nati fomos até a janela e a abrimos, os dois tocavam violão. Bom disso eu não sabia...Ouvi a voz do James cantando...

This time, this plece

_(Esta vez, este lugar)_

Misused, mistokes

_(Maltratados, erros__...)_

Too long, too late

_(Tempo demais, tão tarde)_

Who was i to moke you wait

_(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)_

Just one chance

_(__Apenas uma chance)_

Just one breath

_(Apenas uma respiração)_

Escutei tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, naquele lugar. Um lugar lindo, acho que essa e a vez de consertar os meus erros e dar um chance... Perdi tempo de mais.

Just in case theres just one left

_(Caso reste apenas um)_

Cause you know.

_(Porque você sabe)_

You know, you know

_(Você sabe, você sabe)_

That I love you

_(Que eu te amo)_

Sinceridade de mais mata... Não só de susto mais também do coração. Amar é uma coisa complicada, diferente... Vem cá como é que eu sei disso, eu nunca amei ninguém...

I have loved you all along

_(Eu te amei o tempo todo)_

And I miss you

_(E eu sinto sua falta)_

Beem far away for far too long

_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

I Keep dreaming youll be with me

_(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)_

And youll never go

_(E você nunca irá)_

Stop breathing if

_(Parar de respirar se)_

Acho que só me resta escutar o que ele diz...

I dont see you anymore

_(E não a vir mais)_

One my knees, Ill ask

_(De joelhos, eu pedirei)_

Last chance far ane last dance

_(Última chance para uma última dança)_

Cause with you, Id withstand

_(Porque com você, eu confrontaria)_

All of hell to hold you hand

_(Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)_

Id give it all

_(Eu daria tudo)_

Id give for us

_(Eu daria por nós)_

Give anything bus I wont give up

_(Dou qualquer coisa, mais eu não desistirei)_

Cause you know

_(Porque você sabe)_

You know, you know

_(Você sabe, Você sabe)_

That I love you

_(Que eu te amo)_

--Que lindo!—escutei Nati dizer ao meu lado. Olhei para o lado e vi os pais do James assistindo também.

I have loved you all along

_(Eu te amei o tempo todo)_

And I miss you

_(eu sinto sua falta)_

Beem far away for far too long

_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

I keep dreming youll be with me

_(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)_

Andy Youll never go

_(E você nunca irá)_

Stpo breanthing if

_(Parar de respirar se)_

I dont see you anymore

_(Eu não a vir mais)_

--Eles são loucos!!—Disse para Nati

--Loucos é lindos—Disse ela

--Então você esta assumindo que gosta do Sirius?—perguntei

--Você sabe que eu sempre gostei do Sirius, só o acho muito galinha. Você e o James?!

--O quê que tem?!

--Tá na cara que essa serenata é para você.

--Não exagera, O Sirius Também lá fará tacando e cantando.

So far away

_(Tão longe)_

Bee far away for far too long

_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

So far away

_(Tão longe)_

Been far away for far too long

_(Estive longe por muito tempo)_

But you know, you know, you know

_(Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)_

I wanted

(Eu queria)

--Se o Sirius pedisse agora para sair com você, você aceitaria—Perguntei a ela.

--Sabe que eu não sai, o que eu tenho e medo, medo de ser traída.—Ela respondeu.

--Também tenho...—disse

--Como assim?! Todas nós sabemos que o James não fica com ninguém desde que começou a gostar de você.

--Eu já sei, já sei, vocês já me disseram isso, eu tenho medo de ele acabar tendo uma recaída, e eu sofrer com isso...

--Então você ta gostando dele?!

--Claro que como amigo...—respondi rapidamente

--Não é isso que eu estou querendo ouvi, quero saber se você está amado o James?!

--Amar é uma coisa muito forte, mais não é o que sinto...

--Então o que você sente?!

--Carinho, afeto, amizade, sinceridade...

I wanted you stoy

_(Eu queria que você ficasse)_

Cause I needed

_(Porque eu presisava,) _

Ineed to hear you soy

_(Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)_

That Ilove you

_(Que eu te amo)_

I have loved you all along

_(Eu te amei o tempo todo)_

And I forgive you

_(E eu te perdôo)_

For being away for far too long

_(Por estar longe por tanto tempo)_

So keep breathing

_(Então continue respirando)_

Cause Im not leaving you anymore

_(Porque eu não irei embora)_

Believe it

_(Acredite)_

Hold on to me and never let me go

_(Segure-se em mim e nunca me salte)_

So keep breathing

_(Então continue respirando)_

Cause Im not leaving you anymore

_(Porque eu não irei embora)_

Believe it

_(Acredite)_

Hold on to me and never let me go

_(Segure-se em mim e nunca me salte)_

So keep breathing

_(Então continue respirando)_

Cause Im not leaving you anymore

_(Porque eu não irei embora)_

Believe it

_(Acredite)_

Hold on to me and never let me go

_(Segure-se em mim e nunca me salte)_

_--_Espero que vocês tenham gostado—Disse James

--Bom Natália... Hum... Bom... Você que namorar comigo?!—perguntou Sirius

Para a minha surpresa eles pularam para a varandinha onde nos estávamos e Sirius se ajoelhou na frente da Nati enquanto James foi para o meu lado e disse:

--O que não fazemos por amor?! A idéia foi minha... Ah!! A serenata era para as duas... Hum... Eh... Fica comigo?!—Ele me perguntou ficando coradinho, Ai que FOFO!!

Olhei para o lado e vi Sirius e Natalia no maior beijo. E agora o que eu faço?!

_Faça o que o SEU coração mandar..._

**Mais se ele tiver brincando comigo?!**

_Anda não custa nada, você sabe que ele não esta brincando com você._

**Ai meu Deus eu estou conversando com a minha consciência, Devo esta ficando maluca.**

_Maluca você já é..._

**Tchau, tchau tenho que ir, não posso conversar com você agora...**

Nossa eu devo esta mesmo ficando louca, eu estava conversando com a minha consciência. Espero que ninguém tenha reparado o meu surto.

James estava olhando para mim, acho que ele persebeu que eu estava conversando com a minha consciência, a é ele esta esperando uma resposta...

--James...

--Lílian, você esta bem?!

--Estou porque?!

--E que você está um pouco pálida.

--A sim e que eu estou com um pouco de sono.

--Então amanhã você me da a resposta, vai descansar.

Ele já estava chagando na porta quando eu lembrei da resposta e me virei para ele e chamei:

--James!—ele se virou para mim

--Sim?!

--Esqueci de... Boa Noite!!

--Noite Lil...—Ele me deu um sorriso e se virou dizendo baixinho, mais eu escutei do mesmo jeito:--Eu te amo.—não sei o que me deu, sorri mais ainda, me deu uma vontade de ir atrás dele e beijá-lo.

_(James)_

Sirius acabou de entrar de voltar todo sorridente, mas acho que mamãe o fez voltar para o quarto...

Tentei dormi mais meu pensamento não saia de uma certa ruivinha no quarto da frente... Tenho certeza de que a Lílian vai dizer não para mim outra vez... Respirei findo o que com certeza chamou a atenção de Sirius.

--James?! Você tá acordado?!—ouvi Sirius me perguntar enquanto apagava a luz.

--Não, estou dormindo...—Respondi irônico

--Pelo que eu vejo não preciso nem perguntar o que aconteceu, a ruivinha te deu outro fora...

--Não ela não me deu fora nenhum... E que depois que eu perguntei ela ficou pálida...—ele me interrompeu...

--Bom depois que você saiu do quarto a ruivinha foi se deitar...

--É?!—perguntei irônico interrompendo ele também—Mais mudando de assunto como foi entre você e a Natália?!

--Melhor, muito melhor do que você e a ruivinha...

--Arg!! Disso eu sei, eu quero detalhes...

--Quando eu perguntei a se ela queria namorar comigo, no início ela ficou espantada e receosa, mais acabou aceitando... Eu disse para ela que essa seria a única vez que ela veria Sirius Black pedindo alguém em namoro... Depois disso eu te vi saindo do quarto, e a Lily desejou boa noite, eu e a Nati ficamos nos beijando até que mamãe entrou no quarto me mandando vir dormir. Que já são 4 horas da manhã.

--E melhor a gente dormir, antes que mamãe venha nos dar uma bronca . Boa noite Sirius...

--Noite mano...

Dia seguinte:

--Bom dia Sirius! Dia Nati!

--Bom dia mano—respondeu Sirius

--Dia James! Você sabe que dia é hoje?!—ela me perguntou...

--Hum... 30 de Janeiro... Aniversario da Lílian.—respondi

--Bom eu tive uma idéia...—Disse Nati

TOQUE, TOQUE...

--Entra—respondeu Sirius, e a porta se abriu e por ela entram mamãe e papai, Remus e Lucy, Frank e Alice por último Pedro. O quarto ficou um pouco apertado...

--Como todos sabem hoje é aniversario da Lily, eu e o Sirius tivemos a idéia de fazer uma festa surpresa, vamos começar fingindo que esquecemos que hoje e o aniversario dela...

--O Nati deixa eu fazer uma pergunta?!—Perguntou Alice

--Sim, pode fazer Aly.

--O que você vai fazer se a Lil desconfiar?! Ela pode acordar a qualquer momento e vai nos procurar em todos os lugares da casa.—Perguntou Alice

--A Lil _NÃO_ vai desconfiar, porque quando sai ela estava dormindo feito uma anjinho.—Respondeu Nati

--Mais a Lily não vai dormi até conseguirmos arrumar as coisas.—Dessa vez quem perguntou foi Lucy

--Eu sei...—Ela tirou a chave do bolso e disse:--Quando eu voltar para o quarto e se ela já estiver acordada, vou dizer que esqueci que ela estava lá dentro e tranquei para que os meninos não entrassem, ela sabe a fama que eu tenho de ser esquecidinha. Bom voltando ao plano, eu chamei vocês aqui para dividir quem vai distrair a Lily...

--Bom eu propus que dividíssemos em grupos para focar com a Lily por um tempo, assim todos trabalham.—Disse Sirius.

--Todos concordam?!—Perguntou Nati. E todos concordaram.

--Então vamos para a 2º parte do plano, dividir os grupos, e o que cada um vai fazer...—Disse Nati.

--Mamãe e papai podem ir ao supermercado comprar o que precisamos enquanto arrumamos a casa e distraímos a Lil—Dei minha proposta que foi aceita por todos.

--Então vamos fazer a lista do que precisamos e a de quem vai distrair a Lily e o horário de cada um—Disse Alice—James onde tem papel?!—perguntou ela.

--Em cima da escrivaninha...—respondi e ela foi a te minha escrivaninha e pagou papel e caneta e começou a escrever...



_Lista para a festa surpresa da Lílian:_

_Um Bolo;_

_Cinco Cartazes coloridos (menos rosa)_

_Balões na cor verde ou azul. _

Refrigerantes

Docinhos

Salgadinhos

Uma vela de 16 anos



_Lista de quem vai distrair a Lílian_

_1º Grupo:_

_Natalia e Alice____ Das 8:30 às 9:30. Quarto._

_2ºGrupo:_

_Remus e Lucy____ Das 9:30 às 10:30. Jardim._

_3º Grupo:_

_Frank e Sirius____ Das 10:30 às 11:30. Biblioteca._

_4º Grupo:_

_Todos____ Das 11:30 às 13:30. Almoço._

_5º Grupo:_

_James, Sirius e Remus____ Das 13:30 às 15h. Jogas._

_6º Grupo:_

_Natalia, Alice e Lucy____ Das 15 as 16:30. Conversar sobre garotos._

_7º Grupo:_

_Natalia____ das 16:30 às 16:35. Tentar levar Lílian para o quarto..._

_8º Grupo:_

_Sirius e James____ Das 16:35 às 18h. Encontraram Nati e Lily no corredor e as levaram para um quarto e tocaram um pouco._

_9º Grupo:_

_Alice, Lucy e Natalia____ Das 18h às 18:30. Levar Lily para o quarto para se arrumar._

_10º Grupo:_

_James e Sirius____ Às 19h. Pegar as meninas no quarto..._



_--_Então vamos começar com o plano porque já vai das 8:30—Disse Natália me entregando a lista, e a das compras para minha mãe, e ela e Alice seguiram em direção a porta juntamente com os outros, me deixando com Sirius e Remus.

--E então já comprou o presente da Lil?!—perguntou Remus

--Mais e claro, só estou com um probleminha ela vai me da a resposta hoje...

--Como assim que resposta?!—perguntou Remus curioso.

--Se vai ou não aceitar sair comigo—Respondi em voz baixa abrindo meu guarda-roupa e tirando uma peça para ficar em casa. –Bom acho melhor começarmos logo com a arrumação antes que elas deixem a Lil sair do quarto.

_(Lílian)_

_--_Até que fim—Disse me levantando da escrivaninha.

--Ai Lil desculpa, eu ter te trancado sabe como é eu esqueci que você estava dormindo, não queria que os meninos entrassem aqui...—explicou Nati.

--Ta, tudo bem Nati, eu te perdôo.

--A Nati tava me contando como foi que o Sirius a pediu em namoro...—Disse Alice no que eu fiquei interessada.—Ah me conta o Sirius Beija bem?!

--Aly... Eu nunca perguntei se Frank beija bem.—Respondeu Nati com rapidez.

--Beija ou não beija?!—Aly perguntou novamente. Ai, agora vou ter que escutar a Nati falar dos beijos do Sirius...

--Beija.—respondeu ela por fim.—E o Frank?

--Antes que você responda Aly, vou dizer minha opinião. Eu acho que quando se esta apaixonada por uma pessoa temos no nosso intimo o que e realmente bom, não é o Beijo que e bom e sim o que sentimos quando somos beijadas pela pessoa amada...

--Lily você está bem?!—Perguntou Nati.

--Estou porque?!—Respondi com outra pergunta.

--E que você falou como uma filosofa e eu sei que você odeia Filosofia.—Respondeu Natália.

--Não estou filosofando, e sim dizendo o que você realmente esta sentindo pelo Sirius.—Me levantei e fui ate o armário onde guardei minhas coisas, o abri e tirei minha bolsa e a abri e peguei uma foto lá dentro, olhei para as meninas...—Falando em sentimentos, eu acho que vocês estavam certas...

--Como assim?!—perguntou Alice se sentando na minha cama e colocando meu travesseiro no colo.

--Ontem, ou melhor hoje de madrugada o James pediu para sair comigo, acho que vou aceitar...

--O que?!—As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Nati me olhou como se eu tivesse doente.

--Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, eu vou aceitar sair com o James...—Respondi.

--Lílian você realmente esta se sentindo bem?!—Perguntou Nati novamente.

--Sim eu já disse que sim, mais qual é o problema de aceitar?!—Perguntei.

--O problema é que você odeia o James, ou pelo menos odiava—Respondeu Alice.

--Bom você disse certo eu odiava o James, eu e ele estamos sendo amigos, mais que amizade e essa que sempre a acaba bem beijos roubados?!—respondi com outra pergunta, mais essa não era uma pergunta para que elas respondessem e sim para explicar a minha decisão.

--Como você está pensando em dizer isso a ele?!—Perguntou Alice

--Chegar para ele dizer que aceito sair com ela essa noite...— "À noite do meu aniversario e ele nem vai saber" pensei...—Acho que vou dizer isso agora...—Me levantei e fui em direção à porta quando senti um braço me segurando, olhei para trás e vi que era Natália quem me segurava.

--Não—Gritou Alice—E que ele saiu com os pais, acho que foram ao supermercado.

--Ta mais não precisa gritar—Disse no que Nati me soltou e eu voltei para escrivaninha e me sentei.—mais mudando de assunto vocês já sabem para onde nos vamos essa noite?—Perguntei ansiosa.

--Acho que só vamos dar um passeio para conhecer a cidade.—Respondeu Alice.—Bom o carnaval só começa na semana que vem...

--Sabe como é né ver como são os gatos daqui...—disse Nati—A e nos vamos estar acompanhadas...—ela acabara de lembrar que ela e Alice tinham namorado e fez uma cara de triste...—Lily sorte sua que é solteira e vai poder ficar com vários gatinhos...—concluiu ela risonha.

--É e depois o James, os quebra na porrada e de gatinhos eles vão passar a ser os senhores carne viva—disse Alice no que todas nós rimos ate não quere mais.

--Lembra o que ele fez com o Diggori quando descobriu que eu estava saindo com ele?!—Perguntei.

--E como lembramos, ele saiu da enfermaria 1 mês depois, coitado.—disse Nati

--E quando ele soube dos bilhetes anônimos que você recebia Lil?!—Perguntou Alice.

--Tentou descobrir a qualquer custo, mais nem eu descobri quem era... E nós brigamos e eu disse para ele que a vida era minha e não devia satisfação a ele, nossa aquele dia foi inesquecível, ele quebrou a sala quase que toda e eu ainda dei a ele 2 meses de detenção...haha...—nós gargalhamos lembrando do dia.

--Sabe quando se conhece o James percebemos o quanto ele e protetor, não só com você Lil mais com todos os amigos.—Disse Nati.

--Agora eu percebi o quanto eu estava errada sobre o James...

--Hum... Que declaração, a se ele tivesse aqui para escutar isso Lily—disse Alice.

--Por mim tanto faz, eu vou dá uma chance para ele não é mesmo, mais se ele aprontar alguma eu termino...—declarei a elas.

--Lily sem querer ser intrometida, mais já sendo, há quanto tempo você não beija na boca?!—Perguntou Nati.

--Você realmente quer saber?!—perguntei.

--Ah... Se faz tanto tempo assim, melhor não.—disse ela.

--Hum... Deixa eu ver... Hum... Acho que dez de onten—respondi, no que elas me olharam espantadas.

--Como assim desde ontem?!—Perguntou Alice.

--Sabe ontem quando eu cheguei e vocês estavam jogando verdade ou conseqüência, e ele saiu?! Então, eu fui conversar com ele e nós acabamos nos beijando, e aqui no quarto onten... Não faz tanto tempo assim...

O relógio de pulso da nati começou a apitar. 9;30?! Para que ele despertar se ela já esta acordada?!

--Ah o Sirius pediu para que eu fosse ajudá-lo na cozinha, sabe como é né a tia separou quem vais fazer o café da manhã, o almoço, a janta e quem vai lavar a lossa, bom gente eu to indo ajudar meu namorado a lavar a lossa do café da manhã...

Nati saiu correndo deixando eu e Alice sozinhas no quarto.

--Ta né, quando se trata do Sirius ela sai rapidinho, se fosse uma de nós ela nem ia...—disse no que Alice concordou.

TOQUE, TOQUE.

--Entra—disse no que Remus e Lucy entraram de mãos dadas.

--Lily precisamos conversar, você pode vir comigo?!—Perguntou Lucy. Olhei para Alice e ela confirmou com a cabeça.

--Bom vou ver se a Nati e o Sirius precisam da minha ajuda, se não vou procurar o Frank.

--Frank esta na cozinha ajudando o Sirius e a Nati acabou de passar correndo—Disse Remus.

Alice saiu do quarto, olhei então para Remus e para Lucy.

--Então o que vocês quarem falar comigo?!—perguntei

--Bom hoje de manhã eu estive conversando com o James e ele me contou que te chamou novamente para sair, e que você ficou pálida logo em seguida, ele acha que você não estava se sentindo muito bem ontem à noite...—disse Remus.

--Só estava com sono, ele já chegou?!—Perguntei—Preciso falar com ele.—Respondi antes que eles me perguntassem.

--Chegou?!—Ele pareceu meio confuso...—Não, ainda não. Por que não vamos para os jardins?!

--Hum... Acho que vou ficar aqui mesmos, não quero segurar vela.

--Que isso Lil queremos que você nos acompanhe, vem você não vai segurar vela.—Disse Lucy e me puxando da cadeira e Remus já abria a porta.

Saímos em direção a porta dos fundo, passamos pela sala de jantar que estava fechada mesmo assim ainda dava para escutar alguém arrastando os moveis, a sala de estar estava vazia, entramos na cozinha e passamos por um Sirius completamente sujo de massa de tomate, uma Natália risonha e um Frank deitado no chão de tanto rir.

--O almoço realmente vai sair?! Ou vamos ter que comer Sirius Black ao molho?!—Perguntou Remus, no que todos nos rimos até, e Sirius ficou meio bravo.

--Seu espírito maroto resolveu voltar monitor?!—perguntou ele.

--Não, porque ele nunca foi embora, só que sou o único maroto responsável... Por enquanto.—Respondeu Remus.

--O que você está querendo dizer com o "único responsável Por enquanto"?—Perguntou Sirius.

--Bom o James está caminhando para esse lado, não sei se e só para impressionar a Lily ou se está tomando juízo—respondeu Remus.

--Espero que ele esteja mesmo tomando um pouco de juízo—Eu disse no que todos me olharam.

--Se ele tomar juízo você ficaria com ele?!—Me perguntou Sirius.

--Acho que sim—Respondi, sendo que eu estava em duvida se sim, mais já que vou dar uma chance para ele essa noite,porque não se ele tomar um pouco de juízo.

--Então se o James pedisse para sair com você essa noite você aceitaria ?!—dessa vez que perguntou foi Lucy, olhei para Nati no que ela me respondeu:

--Ainda não chegou...—mais todos continuaram a me olhar, esperando minha resposta, e novamente ouvi aquela vozinha chata:

_Siga seu coração..._

--Sim eu acho que vou dar uma chance...—respondi

--Vai dar uma chance a quem?!—Perguntou alguém atrás de mim, essa voz que já era conhecida, Não sei que cor exatamente eu estou, vermelha, roxa, laranja...AHAH!!

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro me fazendo virar e ficar de frente para ele, vi também o pai e a mãe dele.

AI MEU DEUS O QUÊ QUE EU FAÇO?!

--E que eu e Lily brigamos, ela está querendo dizer que vai me dar mais uma chance.—Disse Nati em minha defesa, já que eu não consegui dizer nada. Ai, como eu amo minha amiga.

--Ah sim... Vou beber um pouco dágua e vou para o meu quarto.—disse ele pegando um copo e abrindo a o registro do filtro. Todos olharam para ele até sair da cozinha.

Me sentei na cadeira e me apoiei na mesa de cabeça baixa . Senti alguém mexer nos meus cabelos. Levantei a cabeça para ver quem era, levei um susto quando vi quem era, A matriarca dos Potter me abraçou ainda mexendo nos meus cabelos e disse:

--Não fica assim sei como se sente, vai lá falar com ele.—olhei para todos.

--Desculpa Lil?!—Disse Nati.

--Tudo bem Nati.—respondi.

Me levantei e sai da cozinha, fazendo o que a matriarca dos Potter sugeriu.

_(James)_

Ai com eu sou burro... Burro em pensar que ela estava falando de mim.

Passei pela sala de Jantar onde Pedro e Alice estavam arrumando as coisas, onde eu estava minutos antes, arrumando para a festa surpresa da Lily. Falando nela, acho que vou desistir dela e ser só amigo mesmo, tá sendo difícil e doloroso tentar conquistá-la.

No início era só uma brincadeirinha, tentar ficar com ela, mais agora?! Não paro de pensar nela, sonhar com ela, não quero mais zoar os outros, só pensar nela...

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, queria ficar sozinho, olhei para o quarto e tirei do bolso a caixinha com um colar, uma colar com um pingente em forma de dois corações entrelaçados, um com brilhantes verde e outro com brilhantes azuis.

--É Lílian Evans você se tornou uma doença para mim, não para de pensar em você, não paro de sonhar em você, não paro de sentir o gosto de sues beijos doce e de sentir meu coração bater forte quando estou perto de você.

Guardei o colar novamente dentro da caixinha e o depositei encima da escrivaninha, na mesma hora meu coração bateu forte e alguém bateu na porta, meu coração já soube quem estava batendo na porta, só podia ser ela.

--Quem é?!—perguntei

--Sou eu Lílian—Ouvi a voz dela meio falhada. Viu meu coração acerto era ela mesma...

--O que você que?!—Perguntei abrindo a porta dando de cara com uma Lílian corada e em lagrimas.

--Lily o que foi?!—perguntei assustado puxando ela para dentro do quarto.

--M... Me desc...Desculpe?!—Disse ela gaguejando.

--Pelo que?!

--Por ter mentido para você?!—ela me respondeu, ainda chorando.

--Tudo bem, mais não fica assim—acariciei seus cabelos e coloquei uma mecha que caia sobre seus olhos atrás da orelha.

--James! Eu pensei bem sobre aquela pergunta que você me fez... Eu... Eu aceito ficar com você.

--O que?—não acredito que ela aceitou.

--Ah! È isso mesmo que você escutou—ela se aproximou de mim, entendendo o que ela estava prestes a fazer me aproximei dela também, no mesmo instante em que ela passou os braços em volta do meu ombro, se aproximando cada vez mais, então selei o pouco espaço entre nós a segurando pela cintura e tocando meus lábios nos dela.

O beijo começou tímido mais depois se intensificou... Parecia que estávamos em um jardim cheio de flores como se estivéssemos na primavera, um lindo sol nos esquentando, parecia que haviam se passado meses ou talvez anos...

Nos separamos por instante em que ela continuou a se segurar em meus ombros, tirei uma das minhas mãos da cintura dela e acariciei sue rosto e seu cabelo e ela me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos verdes por quais eu me apaixonei.

--James!

--Lil vamos dar uma volta?!—perguntei.

--Hum... Porque não ficamos aqui mesmo?! Ou em eu lugar em que ninguém nos interrompa?!

--Lílian vai com calma...

--Você que tá sento o pervertido—Disse ela com um sorrisinho nos lábios

--Adoro esse seu sorriso, seus olhos, seus cabelos, na realidade tudo em você...

--Não posso deixar de dizer que você é bonitinho...—Disse ela ainda com aquele sorrisinho.

--Hum... Essa vai entrar para a história, e a primeira vez que Lílian Evans diz que eu James Potter sou Bonito.

--Não se gabe por isso

--Não estou me gabando

--Espero...

--Espera é?!—me aproximei dela.

--HUMHUM—ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

--Vou me comportar direitinho.—Me aproximei mais ainda dela, acho que ela já previa o que eu estava prestes a fazer, passou os braços novamente pelos meus ombros, e ela mesma tomou a iniciativa e me beijou.

_(Lílian)_

Eu estava numa boa quando Sirius e Frank foram me chamar e me trouxeram para a biblioteca. Sabe quando esta tudo correndo bem?! Então... Aparece sempre alguém que atrapalha... Bom esse ALGUÉM tem nome, e o nome dele é...TAH,TAH... Sirius Artur Black...

--Ruivinha, preciso da sua ajuda.—Disse Sirius.

--Tá, mais como que?!—Perguntei ainda contrariada.

--Presentes, nós queremos comprar um presente para nossas namoradas.—Respondeu Frank.

--Queremos saber o que as mulheres gostam de ganhar.—Falou Sirius.

--Hum... Acho que isso e obvio não?! Flores, Jóias, bombons, agora se já a conhece de uma coisa que ela goste, ou queira ganhar.—Respondi.

--Tá legal, então me fale de alguma coisa que a Natália queira ganhar, vamos você é a melhor amiga dela.—Disse Sirius fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado.

--A Nati ama jóias e gosta muito de ler, às vezes.—Respondi a ele.

--Que tipo de livros?!—Perguntou ele novamente.

--Romance como Código da Vinci; Diário da Princesa, A Mediadora entre outros que eu não me lembro.

--Mais romance não e de um casal?!—Perguntou Frank.

--Nem sempre, romance em livros siguinifica que ele tem uma seqüência.—Respondia a eles.

--Do Sirius está ok—Frank se virou para o Sirius e disse: --Você pode comprar qualquer um da lista. Agora vamos para o da Alice.

--Aly também gosta das mesmas coisas, só que ela prefere mais filme.—Disse para Frank antes mesmo que ele me perguntasse do que ela gosta, eles estão namorando há quase um ano e ele não sabe o que ela gosta?!

--O que você daria para Nati e para Alice?!—Me perguntou Sirius.

--Para a Nati eu compraria o Diário da Princesa 2 e 3, e para a Aly eu compraria o Código da Vinci, livro e filme.—respondi.

--Muito obrigada Lil...—Agradeceram os dois.

--De nada, Hum... Vou procurar o James.—Me levantei indo em direção a porta da biblioteca.

--São 11:30, o almoço já deve está pronto, o pessoal já deve está nos esperando, vamos?!—disse Sirius.

O relógio estava marcando 13:30 quando meu celular tocou, eram os meus pais para me desejar um feliz aniversário:

--Oi mãe!!

--Oi minha filha, feliz aniversário...

--Obrigada Mãe.

--Como estão as coisa ai?!

--Bem mãe, só que nenhum dos meus amigos lembraram do meu aniversário.

--Ah filha não fica assim, vai ver eles não esqueceram...

--Mas parece.

--Vou passar o telefone para o seu pai ele que dar uma palavrinha com você.

--Ok, beijos mãe.

--Tchau filha—escutei manha mãe passar o telefone para o papai.

--Oi pai

--Oi Lílian, como você tá filha?!—ele perguntou todo preocupado.

--Eu to bem pai, e como estão as coisas no escritório?!

--Ótimas, vou ter um aumento.

--Que bom!

--Filha, feliz aniversario!

--Obrigado pai.

TOQUE, TOQUE.

--Só um instante pai tem alguém batendo na porta –Tampei o telefone e perguntei—Quem é?!

--Sou eu, James.—Respondeu alguém do outro lado da porta.

--Entra James—ele abriu a porta e entrou.

--Lílian ta tudo bem?!—perguntou meu pai no telefone.

--Sim pai era o James—respondi a pergunta do meu pai.

--Ah sim, esse seu amigo e um bom garoto, como esta o seu aniversario?! Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa?!

--Não acho que não, ninguém lembro...

--Filha eu vou desligar e que o novo namorado da sua irmã acabou de chegar, nós vamos conhecê-lo agora, o nome dele é Valter Dursley, ou qualquer coisa parecida...

--Então tá pai, boa sorte, beijos tchau.

--Obrigada.Tchau filha...

TUMTUMTUM.

Desliguei o telefone e me virei para o James que estava sentado na minha cama.

--O que ninguém lembro?!—foi a primeira pergunta que ele fez.

--Nada é só um assunto do escritório do meu pai—Menti.

--Tá... Vem cá.—Ele me chamou, para que eu me sentasse ao lado dele, então me levantei da cadeira e me joguei na minha cama e coloquei minha cabeça no colo dele, e instantaneamente ele começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

--Me conta por que você esta com essa fisionomia tão triste...—pediu ele.

--Porque você que saber?!—Perguntei.

--É porque me preocupo com você.—Ele me respondeu.

--São tantas coisas que estão me deixando triste...

--Então desabafe, talvez eu possa ajudar.

--Todas as minhas amigas estão namorando, ate a chata da minha irmã ta namorando, mansos eu...—despejei tudo em cima dele, no que ele me respondeu:

--Não tem por que.

--Como assim?!—perguntei.

--Lil, há quanto tempo que eu venho te pedindo para ser minha namorada?!

Mais quando eu fui responder alguém bateu na porta atrapalhando o meu raciocínio... Sempre fui muito inteligente, mais quando se trata de assuntos como esse eu nem conseguo pensar direito... Mas cai entre nos ele estava me pedindo em namoro?!

Oh divida cruel... Agora que eu não vou saber mesmo já que tem alguém nos atrapalhando de novo...

--Quem é?!—Perguntei.

--Remus!

--Entra Remus—assim que acabei de dizer a porta foi aberta e por ela entraram Sirius e Remus.

--Ah você está aqui... Nós te procuramos pela casa toda...—disse Sirius para James.

--Não posso mais conversar com a minha amiga?!—perguntou James, e logo em seguida piscou para mim.—Não vão me dizer que vocês estão ciúmes da minha amizade com a Lílian?!

--Mais é lógico que nós temos ciúmes, você era nosso antes dela...—Disse Sirius.

--Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?!—Perguntou Remus.

--A Lil estava conversando com o pai no telefone.—Respondeu James.

--Como anda as coisas lá no Rio?!—Perguntou Remus.

--Bem, tem uma novidade... A minha irmã arrumou um novo namorado...—respondi.

--Arg! Quem é o louco?!—Perguntou Sirius. Eu e o James começamos a rir sem parar.

--Um tal de Valter Dursley—respondi.

--Por que não vamos fazer alguma coisa.—Sugeriu James.

--Que tal um jogo?!—Perguntou Sirius.

--Por mim tudo bem.—Disse me levantando e sentando ao lado do James.—Que jogo?!—Perguntei.

--Buraco, trinca, domino... Tem tantos jogos, porque você não escolhe Lily.—Respondeu James.

--Então vamos jogar buraco mesmo...—Respondi.—Em dupla?!—Perguntei.

--Pode ser.—disse Remus se levantando para pegar o baralho no outro quarto, mais antes de sair ele disse: --Vão escolhendo as duplas enquanto eu pego o baralho...

Quando Remus saiu totalmente do quarto nós começamos a discutir quem vai jogar com quem, acabamos por decidir que eu jogaria com o James e Sirius com Remus, para que James e Sirius não roubassem...

Continua...

N/A: Obrigado a todos que estão lendo a minha fic. Essa e a primeira fic publicada... Espero que vocês gostem... Comentem...

Bom vou me apresentar a quem não me conhece... Eu me chamo Alessandra mais vocês podem me chamar da Aleh, e assim que meus amigos me chamam...

Muito obrigado a todos mais uma vez...

Bjssssss a gente se vê...


End file.
